reactoridlefandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Guidelines
To reduce edit wars and other frustrations, please read the following guidelines before making any edits. * Please write correctly-spelled grammatical full sentences. Watch out for those homonyms and subject-verb agreement issues! * Don't add pointless trivia. It's better for a page to not have a trivia section than to list things that are painfully obvious to anyone with a brain in their head. (The werewolf has a humanoid body? Well, gee, if you hadn't've told me, I would've never known!) ** Hint: if an item is the most expensive thing in the game, then it follows that it is the most expensive item in its shop. If you add the latter as a separate trivia point, be prepared to be ridiculed. * Use actual headings, not paragraphs formatted in bold. ** See that box that says "Paragraph" with a down arrow? Click it and select the appropriate heading level. ** Similarly, use actual lists, not workarounds with asterisks or dashes. * If you find yourself making the same edit a second time, check the page history: there's probably a good reason your original edit was reverted. ** In fact, it's always a good idea to check the page history before making any edits, just to get the lay of the land. * When writing dates, write out the month name '''and include the year.' For example, both ''November 24, 2018 and 18 May 2018 are acceptable, though the former is preferred. If space is tight, use ISO date format: 2018-08-11. * Do not use external link syntax for internal links. In other words, do not put https://reactoridle.fandom.com/wiki/ into links. If you see the external link imagehttps://roblox.com on your link while in edit mode, but not on the published page, you're doing it wrong. (The "refresh the page" links on the Codes page are the exception to this.) * Please stick to a consistent voice: don't use "you" in one sentence and "the player" in the next. ** I know Wikipedia's guidelines say to not use "you" at all, but this isn't Wikipedia. Readability is more important than formality. * Opinion statements have no business in articles. If you want to write about your opinion, make a blog post. ** Hint: value statements, such as "This is a good thing", are opinions. So are suggestions. * The first occurrence of the page's subject should be bold. All subsequent occurrences should be normal text. * Similarly, any given page should only be linked to once. Don't make every occurrence of the word "Honey" a link to that page! ** There can be some exceptions to this: if people are likely to read only a small subsection of the page, then repeating useful links in each subsection might be a good idea. (Which still means "Honey" should not be linked more than once; it's rarely useful.) * Use normal capitalization. They may be important terms in the game, but "generator", "office", etc. are not proper nouns. They should only be capitalized if they're the first word of a sentence. * Tables, infoboxes, etc. should be used in addition to normal text, not instead of normal text. This is partly for accessibility reasons, but it's mostly for clarity: things like infoboxes are designed specifically to be concise, so they do not have room for explanations. * Do not edit the same page multiple times in a row. There are previews to allow you to see the results of your edits. If you can't get it right in two edits, STOP EDITING and ask for help.